


Monster

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, My OC pilot is a total asshole, Neuroatypical Raleigh, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fellow Ranger presses Yancy and Raleigh's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peaches and Orange Blossom Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386892) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



> 4 May 2017  
> Anchorage Shatterdome  
> Anchorage, United States

\- Crab mosaic, Okinawa (26 July 2014) — Seti -

Logan whistles along the hall, quietly pleased with how well his general colours camouflage is working on the locals. Not a bit of hassle, though he still can't find anyone he's looking for. He huffs, turns into 'Recreation'—

**Finally!**

Now: button-button-what's-your-button.

Slaps on his best 'axe murderer' grin, saunters over to the matched blonds in royal.

A moment of looming and Pretty Boy's fingers start tap-tap-tapping on the table.

Good sign, good sign.

"You want something?" asks Fancy.

"Beckets, right?"

"Who's asking?"

"Been looking all **over** for you."

Fancy and Pretty Boy both raise eyebrows.

Rocks on his heels. "You see, I heard you two were top of your class, ay? Earned yourselves a Mark III? More or less?

Fancy bristles. "Whaddya mean 'more or less'?"

Shrugs. "There was an investigation into cheating, yea? How'd that go for you?" Smirks.

Pretty Boy curls up, knuckles white.

Fancy stands, gets in his face, growls, "We earned her fair and square, so you can just step off."

That was sooooo **easy** ; should only take a leeeetle nudge now ....

"Nah. Don't think I will." Trades the smirk for a leer. "Maybe you did so well, Yancy-boy, since you have Rain Man—"

Pretty Boy flinches.

"—there for a li'l brother."

Fancy grabs his hoodie.

B-I-N-G-O!

"You gotta protect him? 'fraid his special brain'll get all messed up and you'll be out on your asses?"

"You **really** wanna fight me?" Punctuates with a little shake.

"That's the idea, Yank. Wanna see what you and Short Bus're made of."

A vein in Fancy's forehead throbs.

Logan tilts his head. "You wanna do this outside so we're not interrupted?"

Fancy shoves him away. "Let's."

"Awe **some**!" Bounces out of the Rec and backtracks, double-time, to the exit.

"Where're you going in such a hurry, newbie?" hollers a tech.

"There's gonna be a fight," chirps Logan.

"Really? Who?"

"Yancy Becket—" Preens. "—and me."

"Pfft. **Seriously?** Becket's gonna **flatten** you, beanpole."

"We'll see~!" Logan ducks out the nearest door, leaving the tech to spread the good word.

Which they clearly do, since there's a good-sized crowd eyeballing him and betting by the time Fancy sees fit to put in his appearance.

Logan gives him his back, calls to the crowd, "What sorta odds are ye giving?"

A LOCCENT yells, ""Five-to-one on you beating Becket.""

"I'll have a bit of that action!" Digs in a pocket. "You take crabs?"

""The cook does!""

"Aww ...." Dons his strongest pout. "What if I promise to buy you all drinks with the winnings?"

""Hey!"" shouts Fancy.

"Hey!" Logan sparkles around. "You made it!"

"I'ma make you regret startin' this." Fancy puts up his hands and his heavy ass sinks deep into the mud.

Logan laughs. "Gimme your best shot, Fancy!" Swings straight for his gut, lands of a couple of shots Fancy pretty much shrugs off.

Fancy launches a haymaker—

Logan lets it connect with his shoulder, scoffs, shakes out a mild sting—

—throws **another** sloppy punch—

—dodges **juuuuust** enough, scores with a solid uppercut—

—staggers, swings wildly—

—steps inside Fancy's reach, catches him on the cheek—

—blinks rapidly, kicks—

—rolls out of kicking range, jumps up, whiffs a swing at Fancy's face—

— **finally** lands a fucking **proper** punch on Logan's nose.

The whole world smells like copper.

—grins, wipes blood off on the back of his left hand, cackling, " **That's** more like it!"

Fancy steps back, guard up, shakes his head—

Logan laughs, plants his right fist in Fancy's mouth—

—tags Logan in the nose again—

—blinks away some blurriness, smashes a heel into his arch—

—finds an opening (fuck!) and slings Logan into the mud—

—hops up, swings for Fancy's formerly 'pretty' face—

—barely dodges.

Fancy's wheezing, wobbling a little.

Logan stifles a giggle, bounces on his toes.

"Who the hell **are** you?" Fancy pants.

"'m **hurt**. You really have **no** idea?"

"Would I be askin' if I did?"

"Suppose not." Sweeps a deep bow. "Logan Patrick Jones, he-him-his, at your service."

Fancy blinks rapidly, gears stripping as he tries to think.

Logan taps a foot, wipes his nose on his sleeve.

The bulb over Fancy's head lights up and he drops his hands. "You ... you're a **Ranger**?!"

Logan beams. "You got it, Fancy!"

"Are you—we're on the same side! We're on the same side—we're **supposed** to work **together**!"

"You fight harder when you're protecting your brother, ay?" Logan shrugs. "Wanted to get to the bottom of you."

Fancy blinks. "What do **you** get outta this?"

"A good fight." Logan laughs, waves, strolls away, flicking blood off his fingers.

The crowd parts in front of him, murmuring nervously.

""Jesus Christ,"" mutters Fancy. ""He's a **monster**.""

Logan whistles along the halls to the residential block.

A monster and **damn** proud of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome beta-work (as always) by my writing copilot, artificiallifecreator!
> 
> Read the follow-ups by Gothams_Only_Wolf ("[Beckets Bite Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2629010%22)") and artificiallifecreator ("[Black and Blue and Orange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2736041)").
> 
> I was re-reading Gothams' [Tea Lovers Association](http://archiveofourown.org/series/83851) series the other day and noticed two little details which came together to inspire this story. First, the cheating investigation in "[Peach and Orange Blossom Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1386892)" and the mention that Team Vulcan Specter was in Anchorage circa May 2017 in "[Blackberry Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1454152)."
> 
> Writing early Logan Jones is a blast. He’s Chuck Hansen turned up to eleven without the redeeming qualities (aside from being able to kill Kaiju). No fuss, no muss, no complications. Just wind him up and let him say the worst possible thing!
> 
> Photo by [What What](https://www.flickr.com/photos/whatwhat/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/whatwhat/3521915586/)
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Black and Blue and Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736041) by [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator)




End file.
